Gates and keys
by stealthincarnate
Summary: Tartaros. The guild of nine demon gates, but surely every gate has a key? Join Nate Rhodes, a fourth generation dragonslayer. Connor Smith, the holder of the 5th demon key. And Tonderai Styles, the holder of the seventh demon key as they learn how to love, control their magic and try to avoid maths. Reveiws and follows are always appreciated. I dont own Fairy tail or jaffa cakes
1. Chapter 1

Hey! A while back a reveweir asked me to write a story based on a wendy&oc pairing where Wendy is 17 years old. So here it goes. This is gonna be a self insert of me and my best freinds. Magic will still be involved, as well as mentionings of the older members of fairy tail. But im not sure if I should do it as a ft high story or just have it a few years from my other story. Anyhoot this chaps gonna introduce the two ocs. Leave a suggestion if you want :D and I dont own fairytail.

Enjoy

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet? My feet hurt." A young man complained to his companion, as the pair trudged aimlessly. They where lost. Not that they would admit it of course.

"T.j for two seconds could you please stop whining. Two seconds is all I ask." The taller male awnsered.

"Fine Connor, be an asshole." The Male named T.j awnsered.

T.j appeared to be 18 years of age. His short, curly hair was covered by a red hat with the peak straightened out, his skinny, almost scrawny body was covered in a leather jacket, dark denimn jeans and white and black high top trainers. Whilst T.j was the oldest of the pair physically, he was lagging behind mentally. T.j struggled with reading and writing, Mathematics and science. However as a buisnessman he was unmatched. T.j could persuade a beggar to give up a his last Jewel if he wanted to. Fortunatly, whilst dense T.j was kind hearted and funny. Unfortunatly his parents wanted to squash his comedic ability out of him, as they wanted T.j to become a law student and take over the familys law firm.

Connor was a few months younger then T.j, and was currently 17 years old. His hair was a mixture of brown and blond, and was kept in a messy look that suited his appearence. Connor had known T.j since birth, and like his freind. He rebelled against his parents wishes. Since he was 9, Connor had been enthralled by music. He'd learnt to play the guitar and drums, all the while dreaming that he could become a muscisian. Much to the dismay of his Father, known locally as the "rugby king" . He was an inch or two shorter then T.j, yet still taller then most boys his age. Connor wore a dark blue hoodie, a simple white t-shirt, ripped jeans and white, black and green trainers. Connor had been raised to play rugby, giving him a lean yet muscular stature and broad shoulders, but with that came his foul mouth.

"Seriously T.j...Shut the fuck up!" Connor yelled.

"Seriously T.j shut the fuck up." T.j mimicked Connor, using his magic to make their appearence match before a razor sharp dagger embedded itself in the wood beside him.

"You didn't just throw that." T.j stared at Connor as he pointed to the knife, as Connor raised his arms in the air and shrugged.

"Maybe I did, what are you gonna do about it. Bitch?" Connor put emphasis on the last word. Pissing T.j off to the point where he altered the shape of his arm, replacing it with a long blade.

"Make a weapon." T.j replied smiling.

"Fine." Connor replied also smiling lazilly as a long and intricate broad sword emerged before him.

T.j used Clay magic. His entire body was made of clay. Allowing him to change his shape, appearence and even his vocal chords to form a complete copy of others. This was how he converted his arm into the blade he was about to attack with. However his magic was easily countered with, ice or snow magic. The cold froze clay body in one form. Restricting him from changing.

Nate was a user of shadow cast magic. The ability to turn his own shadow into an object of his choice, including animals. However his magic was limited to a certain range around him, and had a lot more potential for growth. Eventually he would be able to use shadows around him, instead of just his own. So far he had developed his talents enough that he could 'shadow dash' teleport from shadow to shadow, however it didn't work on long distances.

T.j and Connor both charged, clashing their blades several times. Eventually they both dispelled their magic. Arms turning human once more and the shadowy blade reforming around Connors feet. As they started attacking with their closed fists. Rolling around and around, not realising where they where going as they fought like children.

Once they fell apart they lay next to each other panting.

"Hey *pant* T.j. *pant* im sorry for *pant* being a dick." Connor lay looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry *pant* about it, brothers fight right?" Tj replied as he raised his fist smiling as Connor bumped his fist against it.

"Brothers to the end." They both spoke in unison as they sat up and looked around themselves.

"Hey Connor."

"Yeah?"

"Is that Magnolia."

"You're shitting me right? Yeah that's Magnolia all right!" Connor laughed. "Shadow cast sled." Connor spoke as a small sled appeared before him, as T.j turned his feet into ski's. Both sliding themselves down the hill to Magnolia.

Both the boys may have been expected to be something they hated. Both boys where expected to become someone they weren't. Fortunatly, they had been diagnosed as magicians. And due to the fact that they didn't have control over their abilitys. It made them both sick and feverish. That's why there parents sent them to Magnolia, it was the best place for them to develop their magic, and meet people like them.

That place was Fairy tail.

* * *

So yeah I based both mine and powers on our nicknames. Stealth is my nickname, which I accosiated with Shadows. And Trevantes ( real name.) nickname is Clay, because when we where little he was that one kid who decided to eat play dough...didnt really end well for him. I think he was in the bathroom for a week puking? Might of been longer infact...

But yeah! That was how Stealth and Clays radio show on the schools radio got its name! XD

I'm stealth, and he's clay.

Clay: sup? * Waves*

Me: Why are you waving, they can't see us you tit.

Clay: Hey Fuck you pal.

Me: No fuck you.

Clay: Yo momma.

Me: This is gonna take a while, im Stealth and he's an asshole.

Clay: HEY!

Me: we'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Clay: Hello and welcome to Clay and Stealths radioshow! I'm Clay and he's stealth. And today we are gonna give you all the best selection of music we have to offer-

Stealth: Ummm Dude? This isn't the radioshow, this is fanfiction...any hoot we just wanted to tell you that we have worked out most of this storys kinks.

Clay: Its gonna be a Magnolia high!

Stealth: Sure is but in this story Mest/Doranbolt teleported away with Wendy and Charles, saving them both from the time skip and making Wendy the same age as all of her freinds.

Clay: In magnolia high their are 6 school houses. Lamia scale, Quatro cerebrus, Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Mermaids heel and Fairytail!

Stealth: The Gmg is now sports day and the pairings are set. One of us are falling for Wendy. And the other will be falling for...well someone we felt needed some romantic attention.

Clay: Oh and because Connor told you all my real name last chapter, we will now refer to ourselves as Clay and Stealth in the story.

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

**Strauss and family Coffee shop, 9:03pm, Monday the 16th December.**

Stealths p.o.v

"Thanks." I smiled at the white haired barista as she handed me two steaming cups of hot chocolate, Complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. I handed the woman the Jewels that I owed her for the warm beverages before I made my way over to Clay. Who had moved to a seat by the window as he stared out at the night sky. The night was my favorite time of the day...if that makes sense? I used to always sneak out my room to watch the stars and bask in the cool air. It was even better if it was raining. The cold water had this weird affect that would make me feel free. Especially from my Dads lectures on Rugby, it was also inspiring, most of the songs I wrote had been based on inspiration the rain had given me.

I placed the steaming liquid infront of Clay. Snapping him from his day dream when a group of teenagers walked in chattering loudly.

"Hey Lissana!" A guy with pink hair grinned at the barista, making her blush. If the guy noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Natsu! What can I get you all?" The white haired woman named Lissana smiled at the boy named Natsu. I ignored them as I focused on Clay.

"We start tommorow right?" He asked me as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Downing it not long after.

"Yeah." I replied taking a sip of my own drink. "I need to leave her a tip, this is good." I grinned, wiping away a chocolate moustache.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Clay asked yet another question probaly panicking that he will be in raven tail. It was supposed to the one house that educated the most amount of mages to be hunted by ruin knights.

"You're assuming that we are gonna be put into the same house." I smiled at him as he clicked his knuckles, a nervous twitch of his. That he developed at six years of age. Someone tried to pick a fight with him in our first week and in fear he popped one of his knuckles. I beat up the bully but ever since he'd pop them. I was just waiting for the arthritis to kick in so I can say I told you so.

"Hey! You guys talking bout Magnolia academy?" The pink haired man asked us.

"Evening." Clay greeted him. "Yeah, we both start tommorow." He smiled.

"Awesome! We all go there too! I'm Natsu Dragneel! What magic do you use? Are you strong? Wanna fight? I'm all fired up." Natsu yelled breathing fire into the air.

"Natsu stop it! Mira-nee will get Nate if she finds out you've burnt down another table." Lissana threatened from behind the bar making Natsu stop his random act of destruction. Nate must be some scary bastard to shut this guy up.

"What Flame brains trying to say is, what's your name and magic?" A raven haired male with a cross like pendant asked.

"Gray. Clothes." A brunette woman face palmed at the man named Gray as he frantically searched for his top, much to the hilarity of his freinds.

"Connor Smith, my freinds called me Stealth. I'm a shadow cast mage." I replied.

"Tonderai Trevante Jaravasa Styles. Or Clay. My names a bit of a mouthfull. And I use molding magic." Clay awnsered. Soon we knew the entire group. Cana Alberona, Card mage. Levy Mcgarden, Solid script. Juvia Locker, water. Gray Fullbuster, ice make. Gajeel Redfox, Iron dragonslayer. Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragonslayer. Lissana Strauss, take over. And finally Wendy Marvell, Sky dragon slayer, and from the blush on Clays face as she smiled at him, id also say she was his new crush! Heheheh.

"Hey can you show us some of your magic please?" Wendy asked sweetly making Clays cheeks go red as he nodded, seconds later there Clay had changed his form to look exactly like Wendy. Making the dragonslayer giggle and the groups head turn to me.

"Shadow cast: Shadow blade." I spoke as my own Shadow took the form of the pitch black blade, before regrouping around my ankles as I dispelled my magic. As it turned out Grays Ice make was similar to my Shadow cast, as we could both create objects at will. However he could perform way more intricate spells then I could ever dream of doing.

All of them where from Fairy tail house and we spoke untill late into the night, before we all had to leave. Me and Clay heading to our hotel trudging our feet in dissapointment our schoolfree days were over. Tonight would be the last night we spent at the hotel as we'd move into our dorms tommorow. As we opened the door we both wished each other a good nights sleep and headed for bed. Eager to get an early night.

We had school in the morning.

* * *

Clay: so yep me and Wendy *Blushes*

Stealth: Hahaha loverboii

Clay: What about you, we already said we were gonna pair you with ?

Stealth: Are you sure it will work out? I mean me and ? Have HUGE personalitys. Who's to say that they won't clash.

?: Stealth has a point Clay.

Clay: See you're already agreeing, you two are adorable!

?:You're a dick.

Stealth: No he just has a little one, trust me I've seen it.

Clay: Stealth it was Cold out dont judge me!

?: Hahaha you've seen him naked?

Stealth: Kinda, a freind of my pants'd him, the whole class saw.

Clay: Fuck you Stealth.

Stealth: Any way we are leaving. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Clay: Hey guys! How's stuff going? Stealths eating right now so he will probaly say something later. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Sunnysands hotel. Wednesday the 17th December, 7am.**

**Clays p.o.v**

*Beep beep* The annoying bleeping of my alarm clock woke me up. I glanced at its face. 7am on the dot, and We were told to arrive at Magnolia academys front desk at 8:40am. Giving us time to pack our stuff and eat breakfast.

I shuffled into Stealths room, rubbing my bleary eyes as I poked my freinds cheek. No response.

"Dude time to get up!" I yelled. Still no response. I sighed as I grabbed the mattress and yanked it, causing him to fall off.

"I'm awake!" He yelled frantically before glaring at me. "Bastard." He muttered as he walked by me into the kitchen.

"Dude, we dont have any jaffa cakes!" He yelled at me.

_What is it with that guy and Jaffa cakes?_

As long as I've known him he's been insane for the orange flavoured treats. He doesn't even like real oranges! Seriously if his parents would of let him get away with it jaffa cakes would of been all he ate.

"I'll get you some on the way. Go pack your stuff!" I yelled at him.

"Tch, yes mother!" He complained as he walked into his room to pack. *knock knock* the wooden door thudded as someone banged on it, almost knocking it from its hinges. I waited a second before I realised that Stealth had no intention of awnsering it.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get it!" I yelled angrily at my best freind.

"Awww your such a nice guy! Maybe that's why Wendy likes you!" He cackled at me.

"S-She doesn't like me!" I yelled back angrily, feeling my cheeks blush as I remembered the blue haired beauty from the cafe last night.

"Oh yeah, that's the problem with you're unrequited love isn't it!?" He smiled back as he waggles a finger at me mockingly.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I chased him across the bedroom. Aiming to strangle him untill his throat was no more then a noodle. Unfortunatly, He zoomed out of the way using his 'shadow dash' spell, leaving no more then a shadowy blur as he reappeared by the door way.

"Naughty naughty. We have guests." He shook his head at me in mock dissapontment, before I could choke him to death he opened the door grinning before slamming it shut and running into his room.

"Stealth-Sama! Its me Bethany! Open the door." A womans voice gushed through the wood as she pounded on the door.

"Ummm, just a minute Bethany...im err...getting changed!" Stealth yelled as he rapidly packed his bags, throwing them out the Window onto the street below.

"Is that Batshit crazy Bethany!" I yelled as I quickly ran to help him.

Batshit crazy Bethany was...well batshit crazy for Stealth. She followed him where ever he went. And worse. She kidnapped one of his girlfreinds. Blackmailed another to break up with him. And my personal favorite, snuck into the boys shower room just to see him naked, taking a picture, and placing it in a scrapbook. Stealth was ecstatic when he found out we were coming to M.A because it was a way to escape her...advances.

"I dont mind seeing you naked Stealth-sama, I've seen you before afterall!" Bethany yelled as she thudded on the door harder.

"Don't remind me." He shuddered.

"Shadow cast slide." Stealth spoke as he cast one of his spells, creating a shadowy tube to escape with before he slid down and ran, waiting for me to follow before we both ran like mad men to our new school.

_I dont think I've seen Stealth run so fast!_

.

.

.

The halls of Magnolia academy where filled with the chatter of the pupils on the way to class, giving the sound of a bees nest...just without the bee's. The large marble pillars held up the high ceiling and a large notice board was on the main hall for anyone interested to look at it and receive the school news.

"Clay? Stealth? Hey guys!" A voice caught the attention of everyone around, but the pink haired dragon slayer ignored the odd glazes he was being given as he walked over to us, a small group of freinds with him.

"Hey Natsu, What's up?" Stealth asked as he high fived Natsu. "Hey good lookin." He then winked at Levy, laughing at her blush and Gajeels glare as he wound an arm around her waist possesively.

"I could greet you the same way handsome." Cana laughed as she blowed the sandy haired man a kiss, which he pretended to catch and pocket. _God he is such a flirt._

"So you two need help finding anything?" Natsu asked us.

"The front desk." I awnsered. As Natsu smiled and gestured to follow. "Come on! I wanna see what houses you're put in." Natsu yelled exitedly.

At the front desk sat a beautifull, ivory haired woman who was currently talking to a black haired man who wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

"Hey Nate! Hey Mira!" Cana yelled as she smiled.

"Cana inside school ground you're supposed to call me Ms Strauss." The ivory haired woman waved as she smiled sweetly.

"Tch, We may as well call you Mrs Rhodes." Cana replied as she stuck her tounge out. Making the man and woman blush at her bluntness and Stealth snicker.

_Since when where Stealth and Cana so chummy?_

"Ummm Cana, we weren't gonna say anything untill I got Makorovs blessing...hes the closest thing to her Dad...but." The man named Nate rose his left hand, on his ring finger was a shiny new engagement ring, as Mira raised her own left hand. Flashing the white gold ring with a heart shaped saphire set into it.

"Were getting married!" Mira squeked exitedly.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Levy jumped up and down. "Have you told Lu-Chan or Erza yet? And is that gem a piece of the Sorrow gem? That's so cute!""

"I'm putting off telling Erza...too many windows for her to smash me through." Nate shivered. As the group laughed heartily...well this is kind of awkward. I feel like a third wheel here.

"That happened once back when we first started dating. Stop being such a scaredy dragon, I won't let the big bad Erza hurt you." Mira smirked at the memory.

"I was sleeping next to you, in OUR bed, and she decided to throw me through a freaking window, then jump from the third floor, ontop of me, before giving me a beating me that I didn't even deserve." Nate replied as he pulled a face at Mira, who pulled one back.

They did make a cute couple.

"Ummm Mira, we have two new pupils." Natsu smirked as he patted Nate on the back in a congratulating manner. "They need to know what house and dorm their in." Mira blinked twice and looked at us over Natsus shoulder.

"Hello!" Mira gushed as she pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring us. "I need you're measurements, eye colours, and personality types to fulfill my job." Mira spoke as she measured my lips, then moving onto my chest.

"You're job as a desk lady?" I asked.

"No, my job as a matchmaker." She smiled mischeviously as pity crossed the groups face.

_Is Mira really going this far just to call herself a matchmaker?_

"Anyway." She grabbed a clipboard and skimmed through it. "Connor smith. Age 17. Shadow cast magic. So your dark and mysterious eh? Room 8. House...Fairy tail congratulations!" Mira smiled. "And...you dont have a room mate." Mira finished before turning a few more pages.

"Tonderai Styles. Age 18. Molding Magic, so you can take anyform you want? That might be usefull. Dorm room 12. House is...Sabretooth. And apparently you're sharing with Yukino." Mira frowned as she told me that I was in a different house and Dorm to Stealth.

Wait, isn't Yukino a girls name?

* * *

**Magnolia academy, Fairy tail dorm room 8, 9:42pm.**

**Stealths p.o.v**

"Well this fucking sucks!" I said to myself as I frowned. My dorm was huge, it had a living room, a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The frontroom even had a large window overlooking the courtyard and offered a small veiw of the gardens. My room was great...but lonely. All I've done since I've got here is unpacked, my only company being the boxes that my parents had shipped here. Id set up my drum kit and guitar next to the living rooms window. Everything else was moved into my room or into a cupboard in the kitchen.

One of the many reasons I learnt to play music was to avoid the silence. I hated silence almost as much as I hate thunder and bullys. When someones silent, somethings going to happen, and odds are that its gonna be bad. I picked up my guitar, wiping away the fingerprints on her red wood surface.

"How ya doing Bec?" I asked the guitar, as I strummed a few chords, imagining the sound that she produced was her talking back to me. "Pete been taking care of ya?" I asked the instrument as I jerked my chin in the direction of my drum kit, Pete. I strummed a few more chords, slowly getting further into it as I started playing melodys, and soon enough I was playing and singing the lyrics to one of the very first songs I had written.

"Sure im just a normal guy, but im gonna have to do.

I won't rest, till I've climed the tower, and came back down with you.

Yeah I'll kill the dragon, if that's what its gonna take.

Baby can you feel it? They call this fate.

(chorus)

I may not be a dashing prince, from the books you read.

And you may not like it, but you sure aren't a queen.

But I can kiss you awake, like sleeping beauty.

I can hold you close at night.

You dont need a prince to treat you right.

(End of chorus)

A fairy tales a story, and that's all it'll ever be.

So instead lets read a novel, a book about you and me.

I guess I'll meet your family.

I'll try to make them approve of me.

Because if you told me to go to war, then a soldeirs what I'll be.

(Guys just read the chorus again, im too lazy to rewrite it.)

One lock.

One key.

I'll make them set you free.

One hope.

One dream.

I'll let you stay with me.

One you.

One me.

They call this destiny.

Oh-ohoh-yeah

Yeah, im just a normal guy.

But that was before I found you.

And I can't climb a tower.

But I'll smash my way right through.

And if I ever meet a dragon, then I'll fight it to the death.

And I'll use my dying breath... to confess.

Your my hopes, your dreams, your the reason that I breathe.

Your my girl.

my baby.

My destiny."

As I finished the last few chords I heard clapping behind me and I turned from my window to see all of my new freinds stood their smiling at me.

"Stealth, that was great! Did you write that?" Mira asked exitedly as she scribbled furiously on a note pad labelled. 'Match making theorys.' Nate frowning slightly at her behaviour, but letting his fiance enjoy herself regardless.

"Yeah, but how did you get in here?" I asked as I slowly placed Bec down one her stand next to Pete as I tried to hide them from Natsu and his flames.

"Two keys per dorm, you only have one so we helped ourselves to the other. And the whole dorm could hear you, the walls aren't very soundproof." Nate smiled as he stole Miras note book, making her pout and punch his arm playfully.

"oh." Was all I could say as I saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Howdy partner! I'm Alzack Connell, this is Bisca, and our youngin Asuka." A guy pointed to a green haired cowlady and a little cowgirl.

"Asuka wanna sing! Twinkle twinkle little star!" The young girl started banging on Pete with her fists and her parents raced over to stop her.

"We are so sorry." Bisca apologized as Alzack scolded Asuka.

"Don't be, She's not that bad." Soon after Asuka came over and apologized.

"Come here." I smiled and led her to my drums, handing her my drumsticks and rising the seat for her. "Hit that one." I said, pointing to the main drum. Smiling at her as she hit it and giggled. "Now that one." I pointed to one of my smaller drums. Waiting for Asuka to hit it. "Now hit that big shiny disk." I laughed as she hit the symbol, the loud crashing noise making the young girl laugh histerically as she got up and ran to tell her parents.

"The kind mister helped Asuka make music!" She jumped up and down and hugged Biscas leg. "Can Asuka be the misters freind?" She asked me.

"Sure, we can be best freinds how's that?" I smiled at her as she span on the spot screaming exitedly before running off to tell her parents again. Not understanding that they can see and hear everything that we're saying.

After that we all talked. Alzack and Bisca left to put Asuka to bed. Mira and Nate left to go check on Lucifer, Miras puppy. Nate had found him as a stray, living on people rubbish. Nate rescued him and gave him to Mira because Nate didnt have the responsibility raising a puppy takes.

Gray said something about some girl named Lucy, and that he promised he would tutour her on hand to hand combat. I get the impression that there was a thing going on between them, which is why Gray agreed to teach her.

Gajeel threw Natsu out. Natsu got over exited about the pop tarts in my cupboard and started blowing fire, almost setting Bec aflame. Gajeel jumped infront of Bec, getting blasted with the flames himself before turning and yelling.

"Oi ash brain, ya almost went an killed her, an She's a red wood! Do ya know how rare they are?!" he then proceded to grab Natsu and kick him out. I think me and Gajeel are gonna get along just fine. He even calls Bec by her name! Most people think im crazy for naming an inanimate object. Levy was one of these people, as she rolled her eyes at his antics. Shaking her head as he started speaking of Copper. Copper was what before Gajeel had named his guitar. Probaly because of him being an iron dragon slayer. Eventually Gajeel picked up Levy and threw her onto his back and walked away, saying that he was gonna walk her home. Not forgetting to say goodbye to us all Levy waved at us all before saying something to the dragonslayer, probaly about a book.

Lissana said that she had to go home and meet Elfman. Who was probaly worried sick. She explained that Elfman doesnt like being alone at night, and now that Mira has moved in with Nate. He always gets overprotective of her, even trying to attack Natsu once when he caught Lissana flirting with him. Not that Natsu noticed of course. She offered me a discount next time I come to her familys cafe. Which I was gratefull for.

Leaving me alone with Wendy and Cana. We all chattered for a while before Wendy asked Cana about what Gildarts would do if he found out that she was out this late in a guys dorm. Which I took personally. Sure I'm no virgin, but I was drunk that time. I wouldn't touch a girl I hadn't been dating for a while if I was sober. Then again, Canas pretty hot, and funny...but she's attending a rehab class for her alcohol troubles.

"Stealth, I wanna show you something tommorow okay?" Cana spoke as she walked out at 11-ish. "Make sure to wear swimming trunks and I'll meet you here after lessons." She finished as she left, blowing me a kiss and winking.

"Ummmmm Stealth-san? What's Clay-Sama like?" Wendy piped up.

"Honestly Wendy he's an asshole...but he's also my brother, I know that he'll always have my back, no matter what. We fight all the time, but in truth, I can't imagine life without the goofy tit." I smiled as she blushed. "And dont worry, I won't tell Mira." I grinned at her.

"About what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You have a thing for Clay." I pointed out, not asking her if it was true. Trying to keep my face straight as she blushed.

"Stealth-san I should go." Wendy said as she got her coat and unlocked the door.

"Sure thing, sweet dreams Wendy." I wished her well.

"Stealth-san?" Wendy stopped by the open door.

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou...for telling me about Clay-sama, and not telling anybody." She smiled as she shut the door.

I waited two minutes for her advanced senses to be well out of range before I meant to the side. And let out the longest fart known to man kind.

"Thank fuck there all gone. I've been holding that in for ages." I smirked before heading to bed. I have my first lessons tommorow, and im meeting Cana afterwards.

"I know you can't hear me Clay...but goodnight pal." I wished my best freind and surrogate brother all the best with his room mate and his new house. Maybe well both be in a lesson together tommorow.

* * *

Clay: there's we go, an introduction of Wendy and me.

Stealth: And the start of a great freindship between me and Fairy tail, which will be put to the test in later chapters.

Clay: That song was the very first Stealth wrote, so sorry if its crap.

Stealth: And ever since I told you all how Clay got his name, Clay has been wanting me to tell you all how I got mine.

Clay: Its partially the same reason that his girlfreind calls him Boo. Stealths amazing at hide and seek! If stealth doesn't want you to find him, you simply can't. The reason behind his success is that his skin is so lily white that if he stands in a shadow he turns invisible? His skin is seriously as pale as a newborns. Its so bad he cant go out in the sun because he burns within seconds. Which is why he goes out in the rain at night. There's no chance of him getting burnt!

Stealth: Play dough, fun to play with not to eat!

Clay: Fuck you.

Stealth: Anyway, were Stealth and Clay, we will see you next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Stealth: Hey guys im back from Ireland!

*crickets*

Stealth: Did you guys not miss me? :'(

Clay: Ermmmm...nope, not really.

Stealths gf: I did Boo :*

Stealth: I missed you too sweetness :*

Clay: ...Ewwwwwwwww, you look like your trying to eat his face.

Stealths gf: *Flips clay off*

Clay: Right while there busy getting...re-aqquainted, I'll start this chap off. Enjoy.

Stealth and stealths gf: We will.

Clay: The readers not you! Sheesh.

* * *

**Clays p.o.v, 18th December, Sabretooth dorm room 14, 7:02am**

"Yukino! Its time to get up!" I yelled as I knocked on my dorm mates bedroom door.

"I dont wanna get up." She mumbled, a loud bang telling me that she tried to get out of bed and fell over.

"Pwease. Its my first day!" I said in my cutest voice, knowing the affects it had on girls when Stealth did it. I could almost hear her thinking about refusing to get her backside up when I heard a muffled. "Fine."

I left her to get changed before I entered the kitchen and pushed down the pop tarts in the toaster.

_I dont even_ _like pop tarts! _

Im just so used to Stealth practically force feeding me them. It was a wonder how he kept so well built when all he eats is crap. The lucky bastard must have one kick ass work out plan.

"What's cooking?" Yukino asked politely before pecking me on both my cheeks. Apparently Yukino was French (**AN: neither of us have a clue about Yukinos past so we made one up and she somehow became French.)**,and the kisses where like hello and goodbye to her.

"Ummmm Poptarts." I replied, just as the sugary treats popped up, reminding me of one of my fathers favorite saying. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"Bon appetite." Yukino smiled as she bit into one. "C'mon I better show you around school before the first bell." She smiled as she grabbed her two golden keys and a small set of silver keys.

.

.

.

I quickly began to discover how large the academy really was. There were classrooms for all subjects that I knew of such as art, history and dare I say it? Maths. Ugh My head hurts just thinking about it.

Then there are subjects that I could only dream of such as swordsplay and transformation classes, it was like id just stepped into some twisted mockery of a Childs story.

"What do you think of the place so far?" Yukino asked me as we walked by a lake full of some sort of winged fish.

"Yeah! Its pretty awesome here." I grinned as a flying fish shot out of the water and flew away into the sunset the water flicking away with each stroke of its powerfull wings.

"It sure is. We better go and see Ms Strauss and get your timetable." she told me before she began to run towards the main entrance, gesturing for me to follow.

.

.

.

"Good morning Ms Strauss, Mr Rhodes." Yukino greeted the receptionist and her fiancee politely.

"Good morning Yukino! And you as well Clay." Mirajane beamed at us as Nate merely waved, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Yukino im not a teacher here, please call me Nate." He smiled as he re-arranged the straps on his chest that connected to his backpack, making a long and deadly spear move along with it.

"But the feats you have accomplished are legendary. You deserve a higher title then just Mr." Yukino smiled as Nate scratched his raven locks, beaming from all the praise he was getting, flashing his pearly white fangs as Mira rolled her eyes.

"Yukino shush or it will all go into that ginourmas ego of his." Mirajane winked at her making Yukino giggle and Nate pout. The scar on his cheek stretching with the movement.

"Yes Ms Strauss." Yukino giggled as Nate marched into the office to sulk, Mira winking cheekily at him as he left.

"Anyway what can I do for you Yukino?" Mira smiled as she leant forward onto her desk using her elbows as leverage.

"We came for Clays time table." Yukino replied as she pulled me forward by the wrist.

"Certainly." Mira smiled as she turned to walk into the office, only to bump into Nate who was carrying my time table. "Of course you could hear us through the wall." Mira sighed. " I'm still getting used to living with you and you're advanced senses." She smiled at him. "Here you go." she passed the piece of paper over and with that the first bell rang and we had to leave.

"Yukino if Nates not a teacher then how does he get inside the building?" I asked her. Surely there has to be a security force to stop people getting in or out.

"Nates an ex-student here, he was an S-class for fairy tail. He was offered a teaching position but refused and began training with Jellal Fernandez, rumour has it the two are pretty good freinds, but he leftin order to follow his current occupation. He's also known as a wide source of authority in Fiore." Yukino replied as she led us both to our lesson. Geography with Proffesor Neekis. Hopefully Stealth would be in that class too.

.

.

.

Professor Jura Neekis was a tall bald man who was once a wizard saint. It was rumoured that he had only ever lost to seven mages. Three of them being Laxus Dreyar, the head of Fairy tail house. Gildarts Clive, another ex-student like Nate. And Makorov Dreyar himself, the headmaster here at the academy.

To my good fortune Stealth had already arrived and had taken a seat by the window next to Gajeel. Natsu and Wendy sat behing and infront to him. The only remaining seat in the classroom was to the left of the blue haired dragonslayer, ontop of the chair was a small dove made from shadows, it stared up at me and ruffled its wings before dissapearing.

_Did stealth save me a seat next to her?_

Judging from his smirk I'd say it was a safe assumption. Guess I owe him one.

"Today we will be learning of countrys that are inhospitable to magic users. By learning of these countries and there customs you will be able to blend in and avoid detection and ultimatly...Death. Can anyone name one such country?" Proffesor Neekis asked the class as a few shaky hands rose up.

"Fiore!" Natsu shouted out, making the class sweatdrop.

"Natsu, do you know what I meant by unhospitable?" the profesor asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Its a type of fruit right?" Was his genius response, making one half of the class laugh and the other groan.

"No Natsu...just...no."

After explaining what the meaning of inhospitable was to Natsu, Lissana rose her hand into the air.

"Yes Lissana." The professor pointed to the white haired take over mage.

"The united kingdoms Of Amular." She spoke clearly. "I know because my soon to be brother in law is Amularian." She smiled mischeviously as a small buzz went around the room.

"Nate and Mira are getting married?"

"No way! Now Nate will never notice me!"

"Nates one lucky bastard bagging Mira."

"SILENCE!" Jura yelled to controll his class. "Today we have a special guest. Allow me to introduce Nathaniel Rhodes, the first and only 4th generation dragonslayer." Professor Neekis smiled as all the classroom cheered at the sight of the man known as 'The lost soul'.

"Hey guys!" Nate grinned as Natsu bumped his fist to Natsus and hugged Lissana.

"How did your last mission go?"

" Did you win? "

"Was their destruction!"

All were questions my classmates launched at Nate as he tilted his head to the side and frowned in confusion.

"Guys im here to tell you about my homeland. That's all." Nate smirked at the class's groan. "Well then! Lets begin shall we?" He smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

.

.

.

As it turned out Amular was a country ravaged by war and poverty, with dusky badlands and perilous jungles every few miles. The Amularian race are either a warrior or some kind of anti-magic specialists that where organized into clans. There was no formal currency, as livestock was used to trade for items. Magic was beleived to be a curse that the Gods had used to punish demon worshipers, and any mages found inside their borders are given two choices. Death or a life of slavery. In truth it was shocking that Nate had survived at all, but then again. I doubt anyone would want to go toe to toe with a dragon.

I also learned that Nate was regarded as a biological marvel and the savoir of dragonslaying magic as the first ever 4th generation dragonslayer. It was beleived that from Nate and Mira would sprout untold types of dragon slaying generations. Nate was also the holder of 'Sorrow' one of 9 cursed blades. The deadly looking spear had several mysterious runes along its surface beleived to bind the last traces of the Nephlum within them. The scars he had on his body were left behind by Terranos, his dragon and a variety of other creatures that he had slain in his career as a beast hunter. And even with all that the school still has educated stronger mages like Laxus and Gildarts. The mystery of how strong all these people must be at such a young age haunted me all day. Making all the lessons blur into one another untill Stealths voice drew me out from my internal ramblings.

"Hey dude, what's got you thinking so hard." He smiled with a mouth full of Jaffa cake.

"Oh nothing much." I smiled, but secretly I only had one thought as we headed for the final lesson of the day.

_One_ _day, I was going to become that strong._

I watched as Nate sat with a grinning Wendy on his shoulders, Mira and Lissana sat next to him and the rest of fairy tail laughing with him. Stealth was the only member who hadn't crowded around him and I was neglecting to acknowledge him as I honed my sights on a certain blue haired dragonslayer.

_And when im powerfull enough to beat Nate and Laxus and any of the great mages known across earthland, maybe she'll like me the way I like her._

* * *

**Stealths p.o.v, 4:28pm. Fairy tail dorm room 8.**

_Where is she? _This was the one thought that went through my mind as I began to pace my dormitory room. _She told me to meet her at my room in swimming trunks after school, so where is she? _

My first lesson today had been fun, geography with profesor Neekis was probaly the best lesson today. And swordsplay with Ms Scarlett and Mr Lily was fun...but extremely painfull. Its weird that Mr Lily is a talking, flying, shapeshifting, swordfighting cat, but then again there's a big ass lake full of winged fish outside mermaid heels dormitory. I'm just gonna have to get used to this weird shit.

"Hello, anyone home?" Canas voice pulled me back to reality as she rapped her knuckles on my head.

"Ha-fucking-ha." Was my sarcastic remark as she pulled me up by the hand.

"No time to be a sarcastic fuck lets go!" She yelled before yanking me out of the door.

.

.

.

"Ta-daa, isn't this great!" Cana grinned as she swung her arms in the air, making her boobs bounce with the rapid movements as she began kicking the sand around us.

"Yeah, its a pretty cool beach." I replied as I looked back into her eyes and away from her chest. I wasnt lieing either, the sand was extremely fine and took on a dark brown colour as it spilled between my toes. The water was clear and lokked warm enough that I wouldnt freeze my bollocks off if we went swimming. _Wait, We? Is this supposed t_o be a date? I looked at the brown haired card mage. _Cana is kinda pretty, actually that wasnt fair. Canas more then pretty, she's stunning. Shes also funny and clever but do I want to date her?_ _No, I think i'll pass._ I looked at her again and smiled at her childish laughtet._ Okay, maybe I wouldnt mind._

"It gets cooler." Cana smirked as she started to lead me to a shop called 'The Tiki hut'

.

.

.

"Awwww fucking hell!" I cursed as I saw a huge wave coming in, moments later it had pushed me into the waters depths and made me realise just how much I like certain things...like oxygen for example. How did I get wrapped up in this? Oh yeah, I befreinded Cana Alberona, aren't I the genius.

* * *

"_There surf boards Cana."_

"_And?" She replied._

"_I can't surf."_

"_Your point?" She smirked as she meant on a snowy white and lime green surf board, arching her eyebrows in a way that Clearly meant to say. 'Are you a chicken?' The worst part is that the evil cow knew that I wouldn't back down from her. As two miniature Connors appeared, one with wings and a halo. The other with horns and a tail._

_"You aint backing out of this one are ya?" The demon me asked._

_"Yeah what are you? A man or a mouse." The Angel me agreed before both of them dissapeared._

"_Fine then Cana, but dont complain when I show you up with my awesomness." I grinned as we both headed to the water._

* * *

And here I am now in the murky blue depths of the ocean, swimming upwards as I doing my damned well best not to drown.

"**_Shadow cast:Dolphin_." **I said and waited for my shadow to take the form of the aquatic mammal. As soon as I'd finished the spell I held onto my creations dorsal fin and let it pull me up and above the waters surface.

I was above sea level for about three seconds before I was pushed back down by some unknown force. I tried to swim up only to find my arms trapped in some kind of soft, warm vice.

I looked down and saw Cana holding me to her as she burried her face in my neck untill she released me and pulled me up to the surface as she held my hands.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she hit me in the chest. "I thought you drowned and it was all my fault." She hit me a few more times before braking down and ramming her face into my shoulder as she cried. "I'm sorry." She whispered through the sobs.

_Oh fuck, girl tears, my one and only weakness_.

"Hey, c'mon stop crying, no one got hurt." I spoke as I Stroked her hair soothingly. "And lets be honest, it was a pretty cool wipe. I mean did you hear that splash?" I smiled as she giggled, lifting her head from my shoulder to smile at me. And my god I swear I felt my heart melt right there.

"I'm wasn't crying by the way." She lied.

"Nope, probaly just the salt water playing with your vision."I agreed while she grinned at me. "Maybe we should head back to shore?" I smiled as she nodded her head.

"**_Shadow cast: Dolphins_." **This time two slightly smaller Dolohins appeared and pulled us to both tovshore as we spoke about my amazing wipe out and what flavour ice cream we were gonna buy.

.

.

.

"Hey stealth." Cana called as she came back from the tiki shack.

"Yeah." I smiled

"Close your eyes a second." She challenged and I hesitantly did as she asked. I mean its not like she's gonna kiss me right. As soon as I felt her hands on my neck I tensed, I really really don't like stuff touching my neck.

"Okay open them." There dangling around my neck were several surfer chains, all made out of a dark brown and red wooden beads. "For the best surfer ever." She laughed as she also offered me some surfer bracelets.

"Thankyou." I smiled at her genuinly touched by the gesture. That and im pretty sure that I looked pretty good with them on.

"You can kiss me now." She teased as I snorted at her.

"You wish."

We spent the rest of the evening sat on the sand together. Neither of us saying a word as we watched the sun begin to go down. Soon I felt her head droop onto my shoulder. She was asleep.

I decided to pick her up and carry her home, leaving one of my new beaded wrist bands on her own slim wrist so she'll know it was me who brought her home and not some stranger.

Big mistake. As soon as I knocked on the front door I waited for her Father to open the door and take her from me. Instead he decided to try and attack me because I was a male and was with his daughter. I mean that's just a nasty sterotypes. A teenage guy and girl can be freinds without them fucking like rabbits thank you very much.

"Get back here you bastard!" I heard a deep voice and I sighed.

_First she tried to drown me and now this._

I glanced back at the still cursing Gildarts as he was intent on beating me untill I was no more then a stain on the road.

_That girls gonna be the death of me._

* * *

Clay: And so begins the bromance of Stealth and Cana, will it turn from bromance to romance?

Stealth: And so begins the pinnacle of Clays jealousy. Will it get him anywhere? Or get him hurt?

Both: keep reading and find out.

Stealth:We appreciate all reveiws.

Clay: and any follows or favorites.

stealth: So we both thank those of you who are kind enough to do so.

Clay: Oh and the whole sterotype about guys and girls being freinds and everybody automatically assumes theres something going on is a genuine issue rhat people need to stop spreading if we all want to get along better.

Stealth: Untill next time! Right now im going to take my girl ice skating and Clays coming with us to meet up with his "Shutup-Connor-shes-just-a-freind!"

Clay: She is just a freind.

Stealth: Dude! I walked in on you two kissing. Don't bullshit me.

Clay: And this is why I made a point of putting the stereotype in their, because I have to share a house with you and Kyle.

Stealth: MANCAVE! ITS NOT A HOUSE! MY ROOMS A HOUSE! THE REST IS A MANCAVE BECAUSE YOU AND KYLE CANT CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES!

Clay: I'm not starting this discussion again. See you next chapter guys.

Stealth: Yeah, see ya! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Clay: Sup guys, we're back!**

**Stealth: No your back, I never left.**

**Clay: Well maybe you should leave, I've seen that stoneridge academys reveiws, its supposed to be amazing.**

**Stealth: And hang out with a bunch of spoilt brats who pay ridiculous amounts of money a week to go? Psh, fuck-eth that-eth.**

**Clay: You should still go...**

**Stealth: Well im not. Who on earth am I supposed to tease if your not around, plus I want to go to Cambridge, so your stuck with me untill then. Anyhoot, enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

**Stealths p.o.v, 9:58pm, Fairy tail dorm room 8.**

"Come on dude! What happened to brothers till the end?" Clay pleaded as he literally got onto his knees and begged.

"I have my own entrance exam to focus on. Plus your magics more offensive then mine. My magics more suited for espionage." I countered as I turned the page of a textbook Mr Lily had given out in class earlier. It turns out that the textbooks weren't the only thing he had to give out.

"_Students today I would like to inform you-" The little cub started to speak before he was cut off by the chit chattering of his students. He sighed before he turned into his battle form. "SILENCE!" He roared, smiling as the class promptly shut up. "Those of you who have joined us recently are due to take the entrance exam. Prepare yourselves. Class dismissed." And with that Mr Lily walked into his office and began to prepare for his next lesson._

"You're still his favorite student." Clay muttered as he followed me into my room where I went to get the jaffa cakes I left on my bedside table.

"No, that would be Gajeel." I corrected before putting one of the chocolate orange treats into my mouth. "Go ask him to help you." I smirked as he sweatdropped.

"Yeah, sure thing, go ask Gajeel. You know...IF I WANT TO DIE!" He yelled at me as he frowned at me, making me frown in turn.

"He's not that bad, sure he's got a potty mouth but then again so have I." I replied, feeling the need to defend my fellow guitar enthusiast.

"Okay, dont help me, just listen to my theory." He began pleading once more.

"Make it quick." I shook my head at him before I closed the textbook, making sure to mark my page in the process.

* * *

"That's a stupid plan." I rolled my eyes at my idiot of a freind.

"Fine then. I'll do it myself." He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"No your not, it doesn't belong to you." I replied before catching the look in his eyes. "And it sure as hell won't impress Wendy." I finished before heading into my room. "You should probaly go to bed, you'll need to be refreshed for your revision tommorow, and forget that plan. It'll only cause trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah. Goodnight." He said as he slipped out of my dorm room and began the walk to his own.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

"Stupid dog." I muttered before growling at it. The dumb mutt had decided to go to sleep. On my half of our bed. Mira had fallen asleep next to her dog, and was cuddling up to Lucifer as he snored like a walrus. I should be upset that she gave my half away to the dog, but as always it was to hard to be upset with her. She was so adorable when she slept.

"I love you sweetheart." I smiled down at her as I moved some hair behind her ear. Looks like im sleeping on the sofa tonight.

Before I could get comfortable I could hear movement in the storeroom, it was there that I kept things I needed for work. Including weaponry that could kill anything . Werewolves? No problem, there's a silver bullet shotgun in there. Vampires? Well who wouldn't be killed by a wooden stake to the heart? Demons? Pah, dont make me laugh, Sorrow is specialized to kill angels and demons.

So Mira insisted that I keep my stuff out of the way inside the storeroom. To which I agreed, what my girl wanted she got. Plus she _more_ then made it up to me later that evening.

So why is there movement in the storeroom? Its only weaponry after all. Oh shit. Sorrows not an ordinary spear. There's theives after one of the cursed blades!

I burst into the storeroom, my eyes and fists glowing blue as magical energy rushed through them. However the magic was adruptly dismissed by a red and yellow flash. "Oh shit." I muttered as I reconised the two boats infront of me. Not long after Mira appeared next to me.

"Oh my." She said softly as Lucifer bounded along behind her.

"Oh my indeed." I replied as I stepped into the room. "There heads are gonna hurt tommorow."

* * *

**Clay: Sorry for it being a shorter chap then usual but were both sick as dog.**

**Stealth: That and the fact im extremely Lazy.**

**Clay: That too...anyway its my turn to say goodbye. So this is Clay and stealth, signing off.**

**Stealth: Your shit at closing off.**

**Clay: Yeah well-**

**Stealth: -Stealth and clay here, and we will see you next time!**

**Clay: BAST-**

***Document saved***


End file.
